wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorn Tolen
"I once thought that the Jedi were wise and all knowing and as a child that is all I believed, even after our fall from Coruscant to the Sith I still believed we were wise and did all we could for the people of the galaxy. I was wrong, not that our goal was false or that we did not practice what we preached but wrong in a sense of glory we held from it, we allowed ourselves to sit on a cradle of power with a sky scraping tower that was the Jedi temple on Coruscant. The Republic is right in its goal of having peace but it is a war, a war that the Jedi must not participate in, our goal is to keep peace for the galaxy...not start a war. Maybe I am wrong, maybe to keep the peace we must eradicate the Sith and rule as peacekeepers by any means necessary. All I know is that we will not stop even if thousands of us must die we die willingly to protect the galaxy from all who may seek to destroy it." -Lorn's speech in front of the new Jedi order Lorn Tolen is a former Jedi Knight who became the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order after the Second Great Galactic War however he trained from initiate to Jedi Knight during the first Great Galactic War. Biography Early Life Lorn was born on Corellia to a father who was a worker of the Blast Field Shipyards for Republic ships when one day his father was working on a ship and a piece of this ship would proceed to fall and land on his father however just before it landed on Lorn's father Lorn would use the force to save his father from the debris. This action would cause Lorn's father to send his son to the Jedi Order rather than having him taken from him. Great Galactic War With the commencement of the Great Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Republic, Lorn would undergo training within the Jedi temple on Coruscant where he showed great discipline and restraint plus wisdom when sparring other people, to other Jedi they saw Lorn as the perfect embodiment of a what a Jedi should be. As a padawan, Lorn would be on many rescue or restoration missions which consisted of more lighthearted missions for both Lorn and his Master. At some point Lorn and his Master went to Tatooine where his Master was sent by the council to uncover an old excavation site that the Republic abandoned to go to war upon coming across this excavation they would find artefacts which they would return to the council. After completing many missions and good knowledge of the Jedi code and lore Lorn was promoted to Jedi Knight. During the short time that Lorn was a Jedi Knight he then began focusing on his fighting technique after his experience of learning and focusing on finding artefacts as a padawan he now had the knowledge to then begin practising his technique for when the time came for him to fight. Shortly after some practising, Lorn would be in the temple during the time when the Sith Empire would invade Coruscant and wipe out the Jedi where Lorn would save some padawans, initiates and Knights and then would quickly escape, amongst those Jedi would be Elias Roye. Second Great Galactic War When the second war began Lorn would be seen as the new leader of the remaining Jedi when Lorn made the decision to help the Republic remnant to fight the Sith Empire. With this in mind Lorn would be promoted by all the remaining Jedi to Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. As Lorn was promoted he led the Jedi into war against the Sith where he faced off Darth Prel who was the head of the Dark Council at the time of the second war where the Empire would eventually lose with all the Dark Council members being killed and the rest of the Sith would give up. Now Lorn focuses on training and preparing future generations of Jedi to be the new peacekeepers of the galaxy that he has protected. Category:Characters